New Companion (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Story)
by zowater
Summary: While traveling through worlds the gang comes across a girl and her protector who seem to have a past with the witch Yuuko and traveling between worlds as well. She joins them in their journey and many things happen from there. Read to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

Kaida looked out the shop window and sighed. "It's so lonely here…" She whispered to herself.

"Kaida bring this to table 3." Seth said placing a plate next to her.

"K." Kaida nodded picking up the plate.

Far off a blob of energy fell from the sky and dropped down among the trees outside the small village. As the blob disappeared four people were left standing. The first was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Standing next to him was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. The third one was a tall man wearing black clothing with black eyes and hair. The final one was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. In the fourth one's arms was a small white fuzz ball.

"Well Mokona do you sense any of Sakura's feathers?" The tall man with blond hair asked.

"Faintly…." Mokona said concentrating really hard.

"Come on." The black coated one said.

"Aww Kirgy wants to take the lead!" Fye laughed.

"Shut up Wizard!"

"Come on Princess." Syaoran sighed.

"K." Sakura nodded following after the guys.

The four walked thru the town searching for something that would lead them to Sakura's feather. Fye glanced over at a building where people were leaving and he could smell food coming from it.

"How bout we go get some food?" Fye laughed.

"Yeah!" Mokona laughed. "Mokona is hungry!"

"Fine." Kurogane sighed and walked into the building. Fye laughed and followed with Mokona in Sakura's arms and Syaoran into the small restaurant.

"Hi." Kaida smiled walking over. "Welcome to Rie's Café. How can I help you?"

"We're just here for some dinner." Fye laughed.

"Alright. Come sit here." She said showing them an empty table. "And here you go." She said handing them the menus. "….Are you new here?"

"Oh yes. We're just traveling thru looking for something that belongs to our friend." Syaoran nodded.

"Ah…. Alright. So what can I get for you?"

The group ordered randomly hoping what they chose was good. Then Kaida left to go get their food.

"Hmm… I wonder if she knows any thing that could help us." Syaoran said evenly looking after her.

"We can ask her when she gets back." Fye smiled.

"Right." Syaoran nodded.

"What's up Kirgy?" Fye asked poking Kurogane in the check.

"Nock it off!" Kurogane growled pushing Fye out of his seat.

"Owie!" Fye fake cried.

Kaida walked over and blinked. In her hands were their meals. "Ummm Hi again….." She blinked. Then she placed down a plate of noodles in front of Syaoran and another plate of noodles in front of Sakura. Then a plate of small round rice balls in front of Mokona and Fye. Then the last plate was of a strange looking pile of mush.

"What is this?" Kurogane growled.

"Fen de sal…. It's what you ordered." She blinked.

"Looks good!" Fye laughed taking a bite. "Oh…." He smiled. "It is good."

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's a recipe that I made myself. So then this is your bill. If you can't pay it you'll be stuck washing dishes for a while." She smiled.

"….umm… could we trade you this for money?" Syaoran asked holding up a prize they had got in the last world.

"I'll check with Seth." She nodded walking off before he could ask her about the feather.

The gang ate slowly hoping for her to get back soon so they could talk to her. Fye watched curiously as many customers left as it neared night. Finally she came back over. "Well here you go." She said handing them a small bag of money. "This is your change….. So are you staying close by?" She asked looking out the window.

"We're not sure yet. We're going to check out the town first before we find a hotel." Syaoran said calmly.

"Uh…. You might not want to do that." She said nervously. "Okai attack once the sun goes down."

"Okai?" Kurogane asked looking up.

"Yes. They are the dark creatures of the night that plaque this country."

"Hmm…" Fye said calmly. "Tell me Miss..."

"Call me Kai."

"…alright. Tell me Kai have you heard of any thing strange around here?"

"Strange?... Like what?"

"Some strange like a story about a magical feather." Syaoran asked.

"Hmm…. No… I haven't heard of anything like that." Kai blinked. "If I was you I'd head out towards our hotel before the sun goes down."

"Umm…. Where is this hotel?" Fye asked nervously laughing,

"It's on the other side of town….. you will probably need a guide." Kai said looking around but didn't see any one left in the café.

"Maybe you could." Fye smiled.

"Uh….. well…"

"Could what?" Seth asked walking over.

"Could show us the path to the hotel."

"NO!" He said glaring at Fye. "She's not going out. It's too late!"

"But Seth…. I'm sure they won't find it in time…. We can't let them get attacked." Kai said on the verge of tears.

"…. Fine I'll take them." Seth said.

"But then I'll be left at home alone…" Kai said worried.

"…..Fine…." He turned to Kurogane. "I'll leave my daughter in your strong hands."

"Why me?" Kurogane complained.

"Because I don't trust mister smile with her." He growled. "And the other kid looks busy with his own girl." He nodded to Syaoran. "Plus you look like your strong enough to protect her."

"Yeah I guess." Kurogane said only agreeing because he had been flattered.

"Fine…. Be careful Kaida Shaiel." Seth coached her.

"I will." Kai sighed. "Come on." She sighed. They nodded and followed her out of the shop.

About half way done the street Mokona popped up onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"What is that?" Kai asked happily grabbing it off of his shoulder.

"Mokona!" Mokona laughed.

"Aww it's so adorable!" She laughed. Before they could say anything a small white cat tackled Mokona out of her shoulder. "Sar no!" She yelled chasing after the cat. She grabbed up the cat and Fye grabbed Mokona. "Sorry about this. Sar what got into you?" Kai scolded the cat.

"Sorry. I just didn't like the smell of that thing." The cat said not looking at her.

"It…it talks…." Syaoran blinked.

"My name is Sar not it." Sar hissed.

"Uh…"

"This is my friend Sar. He is the only talking cat I have ever know or heard of." Kai smiled. "Sar say you're sorry."

"…Sorry." He hissed.

"Good Sar." Kai laughed.

"Any ways what are you doing out right now? It's almost dark."

"I'm taking these travelers to the hotel. Then in the morning I'm going home."

"Fine I'm coming with you."

"Alright. Come on then." She said turning back to the gang.

After a little they saw a tall building up ahead. Sar glanced up and sniffed the air. "Run." He hissed looking at the almost black sky.

"Oh no. RUN!" Kai said running towards the door. The gang ran and followed.

Just as they entered the door the sun went down completely and Fye spotted a shadow run thru the trees.

"Kaida." A woman wearing a long apron blinked looking out the window as a shadow ran by. "What are you doing here dear?"

"Just came by to bring by some quests." She smiled. "Seth said I could come by."

"Oh… alright….. So then who are you?" She smiled to the other people.

"I'm Syaoran and this is Sakura."

"I'm Fye and this dark guy is Kuro-puu." Fye laughed.

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Nice to meet you. Come I'll show you to your rooms."

"Alright. Come on Kirgy!" Fye laughed.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh Kaida you can go stay in Room 13."

"Thanks Sanu."

"Any time. So then Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran you'll have room 12. Sakura can share with Kai."

"….uh…." Syaoran said nervously.

"Don't worry I'll watch over her." Kai nodded. "So will Sar. Right Sar?" She laughed petting Sar who no one had noticed up till now.

"Yeah. I guess." Sar muttered.

"Thanks." Syaoran nodded.

"Come on Sakura." Kai smiled. "Come on." Leading her to a room."

"Take care…..princess." Syaoran whispered.

After the girls left Sanu turned to them. "So your new in town are you?"

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded.

"Then I'll warn you to stay away from Kai." She sighed.

"Why?" Fye asked.

"Her adoptive father….. Seth is very overprotective of her and doesn't take lightly to strangers."

"I saw that." Fye laughed.

"Why is he so overprotective?" Syaoran asked.

"To know that you need to know the whole story." Sanu said sitting down on a chair.

"Can you tell us?" Syaoran asked sitting down as well. Kurogane stood against the wall and looked out the window. Fye sat down as well.

"… Many years ago Seth and Aura, his late wife, were expecting their first child and were heading home from the doctors… They didn't realize how late it was when an Okai attacked… It took Aura and left. Seth was quickly brought inside of a nearby house… Everyone knew that He had gone thru a lot and no one really wanted to bother him… Then on the very day his child was suppose to be born he was walking home when he found a girl laying half way dead on the side of the road…..

He brought her in here because he knew he couldn't carry her home by himself….. In her coat was a note that said her name was Kaida Shaiel….. Seth watched over her that whole night….. Then she woke up….. She had no idea what was going on or who she was…. So Seth took her in…. Now he's protective of her because he doesn't want to loss her like Aura."

"Wow…. That's a sad story…." Fye said looking towards the stairs.

"…So the girl has no memory of her past?"

"No… She only remembers what has happened since she came here…. Since she was 13…."

"Wow….." Syaoran said thinking about Sakura.

"Well come on. Its getting late and you should head to bed." Sanu said.

"Right." Fye nodded. Then the three boys headed up to bed. As Syaoran passed by the girl's room he peeked in to see Kai fast asleep with Sar asleep on her pillow. Then Sakura was asleep in the other bed with Mokona asleep in her arms like a stuff animal.


	2. Chapter 2

Fye yawned and headed down stairs to find Kurogane talking with Sanu and Syaoran. Kurogane wasn't really talking. More of listening.

"Good Morning Kirgy! Syaoran. Miss Sanu." Fye laughed.

"Ah good morning Fye." Sanu nodded. "I was just telling your friends here about out town and what you can find here."

"Really. Kirgy you should have got me up so I could have heard."

"I'm not your stupid alarm clock!" Kurogane growled.

"Aww Kirgy be nice."

Kurogane growled but ignored the wizard.

"Good morning." Sakura said walking down carrying Mokona.

"Good morning Princess." Syaoran smiled.

"Good morning Sakura." Fye laughed. He looked past her expecting to see Kai.

"Kai already left." Sanu sighed reading his face. "That Seth is too stern. That girl is never going to be able to experience any thing as long as he's so protective." She said shaking her head.

"Oh… How triadic." Fye said as if it were a novel he was reading and not real life. "She just needs a handsome knight to come steal her away… How bout it Kirgy." Fye laughed poking him in the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"It's true… If she had a strong boy to protect her she would be more free…. But none of the boys in town like her because she is so….. different…"

"How is she different?" Sakura asked.

"She often drifts off into her own little world and she is friends with that cat."

"No one likes Sar?" Sakura asked. "I thought he was sweet."

"That cat is the most annoying creature in the world. He came into town shortly after Kai and the two became friends because they were outcasts…."

"Hmm…" Fai said thinking.

"Well you might as well get started. I'd suggest you go shopping. Those clothes of yours have to go." She laughed.

"….I guess so…" Syaoran nodded. "Alright come on guys."

After a day of searching the gang sighed and sat at a small bench. "We had better get heading back to the hotel before it gets dark." Syaoran sighed disappointed that they hadn't found a feather.

"I guess so." Fye said looking over. He blinked in surprise as he spotted Kai hurrying thru the streets carrying bags of groceries. Sar following her. He glanced over at the sky and nearly fell out of his seat as he realized the sun was going down faster than normal. "Oh no! Get back to the hotel it's almost dark." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kurogane asked.

"To get Kai home." He said running after Kai.

"Let's go." Syaoran nodded running after Fye.

Fye caught up to Kai just as she rounded the corner of her street and the sun hit the horizon. "KAI!" He yelled as he saw a shadow darted out heading strait for her.

She turned and stared in horror as the shadow claws aimed for her back. Before the shadow could hit her though Kurogane slashed at it and grabbed her out of the way.

"Kur….ogane…." Kai gasped.

"Fye take her to her house. I'll take this Okai down."

"Be careful Kuro-puu." Fye nodded grabbing Kai's hand. "Come on Kai."

"Kurogane..." Kai gasped as Fye dragged her towards her house. Just outside of the house suddenly another shadow darted straight towards her but Sar shot out of no where and clawed it away. Its shadow tail swung around and hit her and Fye away from the house.

"KAI!" Seth yelled spotting what was going on.

"Just then the shadow that Kurogane was fighting charged straight for Kai and Fye.

"Hey you!" He yelled slashing out at it. It clasped down near death. All the spectators gasped in shock. After all no one had ever been able to injure an Okai. "Kai you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah…. Thanks…" She blinked staring at the Okai as another one dragged it off.

"Kai!" Seth yelled running out and hugging her.

"Seth." She smiled hugging him back.

"Thank you Kurogane." Seth smiled.

"Uh…. Sure…." He blinked.

"Kai come inside before more Okai show up."

"K." She nodded.

"You may come in too Kurogane…. I guess your companions can too."

"…." Kurogane looked around. "Let's go." He nodded. Then they all headed into the shop.

Fye glanced out the window and nearly fell over as he spotted a human shadow standing out there with the Okais.

"Thank you so much for protecting my beloved daughter." Seth was saying to Kurogane.

"Your welcome I guess." He shrugged.

Fye turned. "So then…. Kurogane…. Please protect my daughter!"

"Uh! Seth!" Kai gasped as if he had asked Kurogane to marry her.

"…I will as long as I can." He shrugged.

"Uh…" Kai said blushing.

"What?" Kurogane blinked.

"Uh…. You just promised to be my boyfriend…." Kai sighed. "Seth you meanie! You can't do that to people!"

"Uh…." Kurogane blushed. "What?"

"In this country if you promise to protect someone it is like saying I will date you." Kai sighed.

"…" Syaoran, Sakura, and Fye all stared at Kurogane and her with a shocked face.

"….. It doesn't matter. When we leave you'll have to get a new boyfriend." Kurogane shrugged.

"Leave?" Seth gasped. "WHY?! When?!"

"We have a mission. We are searching for something then we are leaving in search in another place." Syaoran said.

Seth blinked. "…Oh… Well while you are here you are her boyfriend."

"Seth…" Kai moaned. "Please stop…."

"….What do you mean? It is custom for a father to make sure his daughter has a strong protector."

"Forget it." Kai sighed. "I'm sorry about Seth." She sighed.

"Come. I'll prepare rooms for you." Seth smiled.

"Seth…" Kai sighed.

"No its fine." Kurogane shrugged. "Let's go."

"K." Syaoran nodded. "Come Princess."

"She can share a room with me." Kai smiled. "Seth be nice to Fye and Syaoran."

"I will." He said sounding offended.

"k…. Sar?" Kai said spotting the cat curled up next to the window glaring at Kurogane and Seth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing….. Seth just shouldn't force you to date some one just caz he thinks you should."

"Come on you silly Cat." She smiled picking Sar up. "Come on Sakura. Mokona. I'll show you to my room."

"Come on Kuro-puu! Or maybe you want to go stay in the same room as your new girlfriend!" Fye laughed earning glares from Seth, Kurogane, and Sar.

"Leave it alone." Kurogane growled then followed Seth up the stairs.

"Come on Syaoran." Fye smiled. "Other wise Kirgy might lock us out."

"Right."

Later after everyone was ready and laying down in their rooms Fye looked out the window. "Syaoran…."

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked looking over as well.

"I think I know where Sakura's feather is."

Kurogane and Syaoran looked over at him.

"Re….Really?" Syaoran asked happily.

"I think there is someone who controls the Okai and he has it."

"hmm…."

"What did you see this guy?" Kurogane asked.

"No… But a saw a shadow of a man. Unless it was someone else happily going about their business." Fye said sarcastically.

"Alright. Fye we'll look into that tomorrow night." Syaoran nodded. "For now let's get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the three boys walked downstairs to find Kai already up and serving their customers. Sakura and Mokona sat at a table already eating some pancakes.

"Good Morning Princess." Syaoran smiled sitting next to her.

"Morning Syaoran. Good morning Fye and Kurogane."

"Eh." Kurogane said sitting down. Fye smiled. "It is a wonderful morning."

Kurogane looked over right as Kai walked up. "What can I get you boys?"

"Some pancakes sound really good." Syaoran smiled. "We'll just take a big plate of them."

"Okie-Dokie." She laughed walked off.

"Well good morning Kurogane." Seth said walking over. "How did you sleep? Good? Bad? Was your bed comfortable enough? Were you cold?" Seth asked getting in his face.

"My bed was a little lumpy." Fye smiled. Seth ignored him.

"Here are your pancakes." Kai said walking back over and placing the food down. "Can I get you any thing else?... Like Seth away." She said glaring at her dad.

"Now Kaida… Be nice to your father."

"Sure I will. When you stop pestering our guests." She sighed. "If you want I can show you around town later today."

"That would be great." Syaoran nodded.

"K." She smiled. "Come get me when you're ready to leave."

"Kai! We're ready to leave!" Fye called waving his hand like crazy.

"Hmm?..." She looked over. "Oh okay. I'm going now Seth."

"Take care." He called.

"K." She nodded. "Come on." She said leading them out of the shop.

After a long time of exploring the city the group collapsed by a fountain. "Well that was exhausting." Fye laughed.

"Shut up wizard." Kurogane groaned.

"Come on stop fighting you two." Kai laughed.

"I'm not fighting with Kuro-puu." Fye complained.

"Stop calling me by those weird nicknames!" Kurogane yelled shouting up.

"Oh sit down." Kai laughed putting a rice ball into his mouth. He sat down and ate it in a stubborn mood. "So then. Where do you guys want to check next?"

"Umm… Do you have any ruins around here?" Syaoran blinked.

"Um….. Hey Sar do you know of any?" Kai blinked looking at the cat that lay curled up next to her snacking on a rice ball.

"….. Yeah…. I'll show you guys the way." He nodded getting up.

"Thanks." Syaoran nodded.

"Can we finish eating first?" Kai wined. "Kuro-puu tell Sar to let us finish!" She wined clinging to Kurogane's arm.

"Hey!" He growled. "Don't call me Kuro-puu!"

"Aww. So you only let Fye call you it?" She wined.

"No!" He protested. "I…"

"Then let me call you something!" She wined. "I'll call you….. Ku-kun." She smiled.

"Uh…I…"

"And Fye is Fye-san….. Syaoran is Sa-kun…. Sakura is Sak-sa!" She laughed.

"Kai." Sar hissed. "Stop nicknaming them."

"Aww… Sar-san!" She wined.

"People don't like your random sugar rushes so go drink some water." Sar said.

"Okay." She sighed then walked out.

"What was that about?" Sakura blinked.

"….If she has too much sugar she goes a little hyper and crazy." Sar said indirectly. "Just give her a minute."

They all stared after her. After a minute she returned. "Sorry." She laughed nervously. "I guess I had too much syrup on my pancakes." She sighed. "Thanks Sar. You're always there for me."

Fye saw Sar look away sadly. "Well are we going then?" Sar asked standing up. "Let's go before it gets too late."

"Right….." Kai nodded. "Come on guys."

They arrived at the ruins. Syaoran blinked as he stared at the ruins. "Amazing." He was soon all over them exploring.

Kai laughed and continued to lean against a tree. "I'm glad you like them."

"Hey Kai…. How long have you known Sar?"

"I've known him as far back as I can remember. He came into our town shortly after me."

"Really…" Fai blinked.

"Yes. I was traveling in search of a place to stay and since Kai was kind I decided to make it my mission to watch over her."

"Heh. How does a cat like you plan to protect her?" Kurogane asked.

"By using my claws you stupid human!" Sar hissed.

"Be nice Sar!" Kai growled. "Sorry Kurogane."

"What ever." Kurogane shrugged.

"Come on lets explore." Kai laughed pulling Kurogane towards the ruins. "Come on Sar!"

"Right." Sar said running after her.

"Uhhh!" Kurogane blushed as Kai dragged him towards the ruins.

A while later the gang was heading back towards the restaurant. "Wow that's the most fun I've had in ages." Kai laughed.

"Glad you had a good time." Fye laughed. "I think I even saw Kirgy smiling a little."

"Yeah whatever. I can smile when I want to." Kurogane growled. "Now stop calling me by those stupid nicknames!"

"So Kai who gave you your nickname of Kai?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that would be Sar." Kai smiled. "He started calling me that saying it was easier and faster to say." Kai smiled. "Isn't he a smart kitty!?" She said picking him up and hugging him.

"Kai." Sar blushed trying to get out of her arms. "Well come on guys it looks like the sun is going down in a minute and we don't want to be outside when the Okai are out." She smiled in a serious way.

"Actually we're going to stay out for a little. Kurogane will take you and Sakura back to the restaurant and we'll return later." Fye smiled.

"Uh…. But the Okai." Kai protested.

"We'll be fine." Syaoran smiled. "We think Sakura's feather is out there with who ever controls the Okai."

"Controls…. You think someone controls them?" Kai blinked.

"Yes." Fye nodded.

"Come on." Kurogane nodded. "I don't want to miss out on the fighting." Kurogane growled.

"….Alright….Be careful…" Kai nodded following Kurogane.

"We will." Fye waved.

"Take care of Sakura for me." Syaoran nodded.

"K." Kai nodded. "I will." Then Kai and Sakura followed Kurogane.

Kurogane glanced up as he saw the sun almost down. "We'd better hurry before the sun is down."

"Right." Kai nodded spotting the restaurant.

Kurogane started walking. They were almost there when it was suddenly dark and a shadow tail hit them out of the way.

"You guys okay?" Kurogane asked getting up. The girls nodded. "Prepare to die." Kurogane said shooting forward towards the Okai.

"Die Okai!' Sar yelled clawing the Okai along with Kurogane.

"Come on Sakura." Kai said running towards the door. She was interrupted by a strange pink barrier. "What…" She tried punching it but nothing happened. She turned around to find they were surrounded by the strange pink barrier. "KUROGANE!" She screamed but he didn't seem to hear her as he fought the Okai.

"What happened?" Sakura asked looking around. "Kai look!"

Kai followed Sakura's eyes and saw a man in the shadows. In his hand was a….. white feather.

"My feather!" Sakura gasped.

"That's your feather?" Kai blinked.

Sakura nodded.

"KUROGANE!" Kai yelled banging on the barrier wall. But neither Sar or Kurogane heard.

"No one can hear you." A voice laughed in the bubble.


	4. Chapter 4

Fye ran with Syaoran. "Its that way!" Mokona chanted. A few minutes ago Mokona had sensed the feather so the three were running. What worried Fye though was the lack of Okai. They were almost to the restaurant and where the feather was when they spotted Sar and Kurogane fighting an Okai and a group of Okai surrounding something pink.

"Kurogane!" Syaoran yelled running to help them. Fye was about to when he spotted the man walking off followed by the herd of Okais.

"Syaoran!" He yelled. Syaoran turned and then ran towards the man.

The man growled. Then waved at one of the Okais. It charged and attacked Syaoran.

For a second when the Okai moved Fye caught a view of Sakura and Kai in a large pink bubble. "Kai! Princess Sakura!" Fye yelled.

"What?!" Syaoran blinked but he spotted the girls as well. "Hang on Princess!"

"..KAI!" Sar yelled charging towards the crowd of Okais. Unfortunately he was whacked aside.

"…." Kai screamed something and banged on the barrier's wall but no one cold hear anything.

"Hang on Kai!" Kurogane yelled charging sword out.

"Really. You people are so pathetic." The man said calmly.

"Who are you?!" Kurogane growled.

"It doesn't matter." He said calmly.

"YOU!" Sar hissed recognizing the voice.

"You know him Sar?" Fye blinked.

"Yes." Sar hissed. "He's why I originally came here!"

"Its good to see you again Sar." He said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for this!" Sar yelled charging towards him.

"I don't think so!" An okai blocked Sar.

"….Sar, Kurogane you guys take the left. Syaoran take the right. I'll get the girls out." Fye said.

They all nodded and separated.

Kai watched in confusion as the gang ran around. She couldn't hear anything and was worried sick. "…Sakura what's going on?"

"I think Syaoran, Fye, and Kurogane are trying to get my feather back…" Sakura said worried about them all.

"….why cant they hear us…." Kai moaned banging on the wall. "….KUROGANE! FYE! SAR! SYOARON!"

Sakura stared at Kai then looked at Syaoran fighting. "SYAORAN!" She screamed as well.

The two girls screamed but no one understood what they were screaming. Kai blinked as she spotted Fye look at her. "FYE!" She screamed. Fye looked at her seeing her mouth moving but didn't know what she said. She saw an Okai coming up behind him. "FYE!" She pushed as hard as she could against the wall. Suddenly it popped and she came toppling out.

"Kai!" Fye yelled running up dodging the Okai and got over to her. "You okay?"

"Behind you!" She screamed. Fye grabbed her and rolled out of the way. Just in time. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Kai and pulled her out of his arms.

"KAI!" Fye yelled as the man pulled her into a head lock.

"Heh. You really think I'd give up so easily?" He growled. "Really Sar? You should know me better."

"Let her go Meniary!" Sar hissed. "You'll never get her!" He jumped up but again an Okai stopped him.

"Let go!" Kai screamed thrashing about.

"Shut up Kaida!" Meniary growled knocking her out.

Fye stared at Sar and Meniary trying to figure out the connection.

"Hand her over! And give us the feather!" Syaoran growled.

"Stay out of this boy. This is mine now." He said twirling the feather in a, ha ha you cant get this ha ha, way.

"Let her go!" Kurogane yelled shooting forward and attacking thru the Okais and almost slicing Meniary. Meniary gasped and the feather flew down into Syaoran's hands and Kai fell into Fye's arms.

"Kaida!" Sar yelled running over to Fye's side. "Meniary if you hurt her I'll!"

"You'll what?" Meniary growled. "… You cant do any thing to me like that. I'll be back." He disappeared, but all the Okai stayed.

"Here princess." Syaoran said handing Sakura the feather. The moment the feather was sucked into her the Okai all glowed. Once the light disappeared there lay people in the place of each of the Okai.

"Kai!" Seth yelled running out to Fye's side. "Kai…" He moaned. Suddenly a woman sat up moaning. She had long brown hair and soft green eyes. She wore a torn up green shirt and torn dark green skirt.

"….Seth…." She moaned.

Seth froze. "…." He turned and looked at the woman. "…Aura…." He blinked. Tears of joy entered his eyes. "AURA!" He ran to her and embraced her.

"Oh Seth!" She cried hugging him happily.

"…mommy..." A little boy moaned from the distance.

"Saru!" She yelled running over to him. The boy had the same dark black hair as Seth and soft green eyes like Aura.

"Saru?" Seth blinked. His brown eyes stared at the boy in confusion.

"Mommy…" Saru blinked. Then hugged her. "Is it morning… Why is it still dark out?... What's going on?" Saru cried hugging Aura.

"Aura… Is that…."

"Seth… Meet your son. Saru meet your dad."

"Dad….dy…. Daddy!" Saru yelled hugging Seth.

Soon a lot of people were rushing out and hugging their lost love ones. After every one was hurrying off Seth, Aura, and Saru led the gang, Kai, and Sar into the restaurant.

"So what happened?" Seth asked.

"When the Okai took me I arrived at a strange place where a man showed me a feather….. For the longest time after I continued to transform into an Okai myself at night. Then Saru was born. The man was kind enough to let me stay human during the first year but I couldn't leave. Then once Saru could walk he too became an Okai too. We continued to become Okais during the night. But once the feather disappeared we reverted to normal." Aura smiled.

"I'm glad your fine." Seth smiled. "You and our son."

"Sar what's wrong?" Syaoran asked looking over at the cat who was curled up looking out the window.

"….How's Kai?" He said as he smelt Fye walk in.

"She'll be fine." Fye smiled.

"Right. So how do you know that guy?" Kurogane asked. "And how does he know Kaida?"

"Wait is her name Kai or Kaida?" Aura blinked.

"Kaida Shaiel…. Her nickname is Kai." Sar sighed. "I was entrusted with the job of protecting her." He sighed and walked over.

"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked.

"That man, Meniary is her uncle. He is also trying to capture her and use her power…."

"What power?" They all blinked.

"She has the ability to travel thru the worlds without giving anything in return. She has more hidden powers that I do not understand….. but I've been watching her since she was born…."

"….Why didn't she recognize him?" Fye asked looking towards Kai's room.

"…A while back before we came here… before Seth adopted her we were still in our home world….. Then her uncle Meniary somehow discovered her power….. He then made it his goal to use it.

Our country's magician knew this so he sent both of us… at least he was going to but we were attacked…. Then thru the drama she lost her memories… So he sent us to the dimensional witch. I'm sure you four… and the white fuzz ball have met her."

"Yes…. So did you pay to travel using your body?" Kurogane asked.

"No… traveling with her allowed me to not have to pay." Sar sighed. "We then arrived in this world with a little help since she was unconscious and couldn't remember any thing…. So I left her outside a building where I considered she would be fine if another would take care of her.

Then I came back a few days later trying to make sure if Meniary did show up he would have a hard time to find her…. But it turns out he arrived with the use of a feather that showed up in our world to arrive and cause trouble before we came."

"….That's so tragic." Sakura blinked.

"It looks like we have to leave again." Sar sighed. "But I have to figure out how to get her to travel." He sighed.

"….You really have to leave and take her?" Seth sighed.

"…Yes… I'm sorry. But at least you wont be alone now. You have your wife and son."

"Where do you plan to go?" Kurogane asked in a calm even, I don't really care voice.

"…..I don't know…. I still have to convincer her to come…. While not reawakening her memories…."

"…What about traveling with us?" Sakura blinked. "Kai wouldn't object to that?"

"She has been talking about doing something with her life and I'm sure she would love that." Seth nodded.

"Alright then." Fye smiled. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Come on then. Lets get some rest."

"Okie-dokie." Fye smiled. "Nighty night Kuro-puu."

"Shut up." Kurogane growled. "I'm going to bed." He got up and headed towards their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai yawned as she sat up. "What happened…." She blinked looking around. She was in her room and it was light out her window. From downstairs she smelt something wonderful cooking. She got up and headed downstairs to find Fye and Aura cooking. Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, Seth, and Saru were sitting at the table waiting for food.

"Hey good morning!" Fye waved using his spoon. "How you feeling this morning Kai?"

"…Okay…" Kai nodded. She then looked at Aura and Saru. "..Who?..."

"Kaida dear. This is my wife Aura and our son Saru."

"Its nice to see you are fine." Aura smiled. "Come and sit down."

"K…." Kai sat down and blinked. "Were is Sar?"

"He's asleep in the other world." Kurogane shrugged.

"Oh…" Kai looked over at the sleeping cat's form. She missed the glances between Kurogane and Fye.

"Umm…. Kai…. We'll be leaving soon…" Kurogane sighed.

"Uh….." Kai blinked. "I guess this is good bye then…." She stared at them. "I'll miss you guys."

"…..Well… we were wondering if you…. If you… want to…. If you want…. To come with us?" He said nervously.

"I uh… I don't know what to say.." Kai blinked. "Seth?..."

"Go ahead." He smiled. "Getting my wife and son back has made me realize that you can go and live and not be stuck inside all your life." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead."

"I…I…. I.." She stammered. "She didn't know what to say. "…"

"You should go. So you can explore the world." Sar said walking in stretching.

"Sar…." She blinked.

"I'll go too." He smiled jumping up into her lap.

"….Sar…." Kai smiled. "Alright then. I guess we're going with you guys." Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fye smiled.

After breakfast everyone was packing up their stuff. Kai had packed up a few of her belongings that she cared about. Then she carried Sar down. "Ready?" She smiled.

Fye glanced over and gasped. Up till now she had been wearing a regular pink shirt and black skirt with an apron, but now she wore a blue tank top and short sleeve black jacket that matched her black pants. She had her hair brushed calmly down to the point it barely skimmed her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Wow…" Kurogane gasped. Both guys were blushing slightly.

"Well then… You guys ready?"

"Wow! Kai so pretty!" Mokona laughed jumping on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Thanks." Kai smiled blushing.

"My little Kaida is growing up." Seth cried hugging her.

"Seth…" Kai blushed trying to get him off her.

"Well then I guess its time to say goodbye." Syaoran said oblivious to the attraction that Fye and Kurogane felt. Then it was five minutes of hugging and saying good bye.

"Kurogane…." Seth said stepping up to the tall man. "Take care of my little girl…"

"Seth…" Kai moaned. "Alright you guys ready….So how do we leave."

"Mokona." Fye smiled.

"Mokona is thrilled!" Mokona chanted. Then a bright light surrounded them all.

"Bye!" Kai waved. Then the light pulled them in and they disappeared.

"Take care my little dragon…"(Kaida means little dragon)

"Hmmm…. This girl is different…" Fei Wong reed blinked.

"Yes…. She might interrupt your plans…" The woman who works for him said monotone.

"Or she will speed up my plans." Fei smiled. "We'll have to keep a special eye on her."

"…..Her powers might interfere as well as that man following her though."

"We'll keep an eye out. If needs be we might have to help her or him… Only if it helps us out though."

"Yes…" She nodded. "What about the cat?"

"He's more of a problem than her." Fei growled.

"Yes….. Maybe we can separate them…."

"…Lets just see what will happen."


	6. Chapter 6

"Uhh…" Kai moaned sitting up. This was the fifth world they had jumped to since she had joined the gang and she still wasn't use to it.

"Hey Kai you okay?" Kurogane blinked getting up.

"Besides being a little sore I'm good. Sar?"

"That was nothing. After all cats always land on their feet." Sar smiled.

Kai laughed and pulled Sar into a hug. "Wait… Where is Fye?..." She asked looking around. "Where's Syaoran and Sakura?" Kai looked around.

"Come on." Kurogane said getting up. "Let's go find them."

"I wonder where we are." Kai said looking around.

"YOU!" A voice called. Suddenly they were surrounded by men on horses with swords.

"Heh." Kurogane said grabbing his sword.

"Kurogane." Kai hissed. "Put the sword down. Hello sir. We are just passing thru. We got separated from our companions…. One is a tall man with…"

"Shut up girl." He growled. He had neat dirty blond hair under his helmet and green eyes. He held his sword to his sword to her neck. "Where are your connection bracelets?"

"Connection brackets?" Kai blinked. "Do you have any idea what that is Sar?"

"No… Must be something from this country." Sar said. All the men gasped and backed up.

"A TALKING CAT!"

"Ops…" Kai blinked. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

"A sorcerer!" The man said grabbing her hair.

"OW!" She screamed.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kurogane and Sar yelled but were kept back by the men.

"She is coming with us." He growled. "Take them to the prison." He said pulling Kai onto his horse then ran away.

"KAI!" Sar and Kurogane yelled.

"Halt!" The men said.

"You're going to regret that." Kurogane growled drawing out his sword. In less than a minute Kurogane had beaten them all.

"….Kai…" Sar moaned.

"Hey!" Fye yelled waving his hand from a distance away. Him, Sakura, Mokona and Syaoran came running over. "Where's Kai?"

"She was kidnapped." Kurogane growled.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Who kidnapped her?"

"A man on a horse. Come on. They can't be too far ahead."

Far off the man pulled his horse up to a castle. Her threw Kai over his shoulder and walked inside.

"LET ME GO!" Kai yelled hitting him with her fists.

"Shut up witch."

"I'm not a witch!" She growled. "We found him able to talk! I didn't charm him!"

The man paused and stared at her. "So you're not a witch?"

"Yes." She growled. "I can't do any kind of magic….. My friend knows someone who can but I can't."

"….So you're just a girl…" He blinked.

"Yeah."

"..Oh…." He stared down at her wrist. "But you still don't have a bracelet. For that you'll be punished."

"Umm…. What is this bracket… and what do you mean when you say punished?" She gulped.

"Yes. You!" He yelled at some random guy. "Take her to the prison cells!"

"Ummmm…. What if I was a witch out of curiosity?"

"Sorry girl but that wont work."

"Oh boy…" Kai groaned.

"That has to be where she is at." Syaoran said looking at the palace. "Mokona you say there is a feather there as well?"

"Yes." Mokona nodded.

"Alright let's go in." Syaoran nodded.

Once in the group split up. Kurogane and Sar went one way. Syaoran and Sakura another. Then finally Fye and Mokona went the final way.

"Kai…" Fye called softly.

"Kai!" Mokona called almost as silently.

Kai growled as she pulled at the chain around her leg. "Come on!" She groaned.

"Don't waste your breath." A man sighed. "These chains are unbreakable."

"….Tell me why are you in here?" Kai sighed sitting down.

"I lost my bracelet."

"What are these bracelets?" She blinked.

"They are what keep all of us under check. The king had them made so if anyone spoke out of comment any kind of crime he would know right away."

"….So is like a tracker?"

"Yes…. Oh by the way my name is Yukito."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kaida, but every one calls me Kai."

"Kai!" A voice called.

"That sounds like…" Suddenly Fye passed by the prison cell.

"FYE! MOKONA!" Kai yelled happily.

"KAI!" They both smiled. Fye opened the door and ran in. "You okay?"

"Ummm… Yeah if you call chained to a wall fine."

Fye laughed. "Too bad Kirgy isn't here. He could cut right thru that."

"Yeah…" Kai looked around. "Fye go grab that sword over there and cut us free."

"Us?"

"Yukito and I."

"Oh hello." Fye smiled and grabbed the sword. Then he sliced down and cut thru both chains.

"Thank you very much." Yukito smiled. "Now I have to go. I'll find my friend pack up our stuff and leave this country." He then ran off.

"Come on Kai. We have to go find the others and Princess Sakura's feather."

"Oh…Okay." Kai nodded half heartedly following after Fye but thinking about the country's predicament.

Halfway down the hall they ran into Syaoran and Sakura. "Good your okay." Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah. Come on. We have to find the feather and the others." Fye nodded.

"Kai …what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… Oh nothing." Kai sighed. "Come on we've got to hurry."

Meanwhile Kurogane came to a large throne room. "She's got to be here." Kurogane growled pulling out his sword.

"Who are you?" A man said walking out from behind a door.

"It doesn't matter. Now where is Kai?!"

"Who?" He blinked. He was tall and had on a royal looking outfit.

"Girl short brown hair with red highlights!" Sar hissed.

"Hmmmm… Wait does this girl have blue eyes?"

"SILVER blue eyes." Sar hissed threaten.

"AH yes. I know her… I happen to be looking for her."

"Shut up! Where is she?!" Kurogane threatened.

"KUROGANE! SAR!" Kai yelled as her and the others ran in.

"Kai!" Sar and Kurogane both said happily. Kai ran forward. Kurogane nodded and stood protectively in front of her, but gasped as she ran past him.

"Are you the king?" Kai said calmly

"Yes…"

"You have to stop with the bracelets and let them live their lives."

"WHAT!" He growled

"Your ruining your peoples lives. Now stop with the bracelets please."

He growled and shot his hand out to grab her. He was shocked when he found Fye holding her bridal style out of his grasp. Kai stared at Fye in shock. Kurogane was torn between hitting Fye out of jealousy and thanking him.

"You really shouldn't threaten a girl like that. And you should really listen to her pleads." Fye laughed.

"Give her to me!" He growled. "If you do I'll give you this magical feather." He said holding up a feather.

"Why do you want her?" Sar growled.

"That would be because I made a deal with him." Meniary said showing up behind him.

"AH!" Mokona said his eyes widening. "He had another feather!"

"Yes. Now hand over Kaida."


	7. Chapter 7

Kaida stared in shock at the man. "How… How do you know my name?" She gasped scared.

Before he could answer Sar charged at him.

"Sar!" Kai gasped. Meniary growled and hit Sar off to the side.

"Now then. Hand her over and I wont hurt either of you. I'll even hand you the feather." He said holding out the feather.

"Kai stay behind me." Fye whispered. Kai nodded but looked over at Sar.

"Fine then. I'll just have to take her by force!" He yelled running straight at them.

"Kai RUN!" Fye yelled dragging her off. Kai gasped as she felt Fye drag her. She knew she should run but she wanted to stay and help. She felt a sudden blast of heat from behind them and knew Syaoran had released his sword. "Don't worry Kai." Fye smiled.

After a while of running Fye stopped. "You okay Kai."

Kai nodded weakly and out of breath.

"You okay?"

"just… a… little… out…of … breath…"

Fye nodded and looked around. "Come on." He walked this time and looked for a way out when the man from earlier stepped in front of them.

"Stop. You may not pass."

Fye held his arm out protectively in front of Kai. She pushed pass. "Please stop this."

The men stared at Kai in shock.

"You don't have to do this. You can stand up to the lord and stop with this bracelet innocence!" Kai pleaded.

"I uh…." The man gulped.

"Yes. With our help you can stand up against the lord and take back this country." Fye nodded still trying to protect Kai.

"We…" He gulped looking at the men behind him.

"He cant beat all of you. If you work together and rebel as a group its harder for him to punish you. Especially if you're his men."

The men all looked at each other. Then at Kai who looked hopeful.

"I'll kill you for interfering next time you do." Meniary growled. Then using the feather he disappeared.

"ER!... Not again.." Syaoran groaned.

"SAR!" Kai yelled running in.

"I'm okay." Sar said limping over to her.

Kai picked him up. "Syaoran did he get away?"

Syaoran nodded. Suddenly the lord rushed forward and grabbed her. Up till now he had been hidden but now he shot forward at his chance.

Kai gasped as Sar fell from her arms and he pulled her into a chock hold.

"Kai!" Kurogane growled. "Let… Her… Go!" He threaten.

"No."

"Hand her over Tomashi." The man from earlier said holding out his sword.

"Sauor…. What are you doing?!" Tomashi growled.

"Its time for this to stop. We no longer wish to be under your cruel rule. We are ready for change." The men behind him cheered. "Now let the girl go!"

"…. Er…. Never!" He yelled drawing his own sword and putting it to her neck. "Come any closer and I'll kill her!"

Everyone froze.

"Uh…" Kai moaned. She then did the one thing she could, kick him where it hurts the most.

He gasped and fell to the ground dropping his own sword and her. Once he had let go she scrambled towards the others.

"You okay?" Fye smiled.

"I'll live." She nodded rubbing her neck slightly. Fye nodded.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Kurogane growled now looming over Tomashi.

"I….I…I…." The x-lord Tomashi rambled scared for his life.

"Kurogane please." Kai smiled placing a hand on his arm. "Don't kill him."

"But…"

"There's no need to kill him. It would be a useless death. He can't hurt us anymore." Kai smiled.

Kurogane looked at the terrified man and sheathed his sword. "Fine then. Lets go. Syaoran got HIS feather."

"Okay." Kai smiled. "Thank you Sauor." She waved.

"No thank you Miss Kai." He laughed. "As far as I'm concerned, if you ever return you shall be treated as a Princess."

While Kai hugged Sauor in thanks Fye noted the way Sar sadly looked away with a pain of regret in his eyes.

"You okay Sar?"

"Huh?... Oh yeah… Just lost in thought…"

"About your home world?"

"…Yeah you could say that." He smiled. "I guess I'm just a little home sick."

"Who knows… We might end up stopping in that world." Syaoran said looking over at Sakura who was happily hugging Kai.

"…Lets hope not." Sar whispered to himself.

"Bye!" Kai waved as Mokona sat in her arms a few hours later.

"Take care!" The men all laughed. "Don't get your self kidnapped again!"

Kai laughed and looked at Mokona. "Ready to go Mok?"

"Mokona is ready!" He laughed and jumped up into the air and sucked them all up.

"Take care!" Kai yelled before they disappeared in the tear shaped bubble.

"…. What….. was….that….?" A man gasped staring at the place the bubble had been.

"Something tells me she was a witch." Another man gulped.

"No…. She is to sweet for that…. That was the power of a princess…" Sauor said calmly. "Come. We must fix the damage here."


	8. Chapter 8

"AHHH!" Kai screamed as she fell. She clung to Sar as tight as she could. Then she felt the crash. Only instead of ground she found herself meeting water in a cold wet splash.

"KAI!" She heard Fye and Kurogane yell.

"Princess!" Syaoran yelled. His voice sounded further away though. Maybe it was the fact that she was starting to blank out as she felt herself starting to fall further under the water.

"I'm coming…." A voice whispered. She felt a strong arm push her from below towards the surface. But then everything went black…..

"Uh…." Kai moaned sitting up. She felt really weak. "Sar…. Fye…. Kurogane… Sakura…. Syaoran…." She moaned looking around. She found herself laying in a little bed wrapped up in a warm blanket. Sar lay curled up on a chair. His fur now dry. "Sar…." She whispered.

The cat looked up and smiled at her with his cat eye smile. "Good you're awake." She turned towards the voice to see a man with messy dirty blond hair and green eyes in the door way. "You're the first one to wake up."

"Where… Where are we?"

"We're in another world." Sar said walking over to her.

"We'll the first one besides your talking cat." The man laughed. "Hi. I'm Sauor."

Now that Kai looked him over she recognized the young man from the last world. "Uh.. Hi…. I'm Kaida… Kai for short and this is Sar."

"Nice to meet you Kaida. Are you alright?"

"Just a little wet." She smiled.

"I'll have my sister take care of that." He smiled. Just then a woman with long blond hair and soft green eyes walked in. "Speak of the devil." He laughed. "Kaida this is my sister Nano."

"Hi." Kai nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. Here are some warm clothes. Brother why don't you go and check on the others while she gets dressed."

"Oh yeah… Uh… Bye…" He blushed leaving.

"Sorry about him." She sighed shaking her head. "He's clueless."

Kai laughed. "Can you tell me how the others are doing?"

"Well last I checked they were all knocked out." She sighed. "You guys got hurt pretty bad."

"….I don't remember what happened… Well I remember falling…" She blinked.

"You probably fell into the lake and…. Never mind. Here get dressed and meet me in the other room and I'll get you some food."

"Thanks." Kai nodded.

Once Kai was finished getting changed into the dry clothes she looked herself over. She was now wearing a pair of Capri black pants and a black tank top. She pulled her now long red hair back into a pony tail and picked up Sar. "Come on…. Wake up…"

"Uh…" He moaned. "Kaida?..." He blinked.

"Good you're awake." She smiled down at him.

"Where are we? Where are the others?" He asked wiggling in her arms.

"In the other room. A family took us in when they found us."

"….Come on then. Lets go check on the others." He said jumping out of her arms.

"K." She nodded. Then followed him out to find they were in a small little shack house.

"Hey." Nano waved.

"Hi nano. Nano this is Sar. Sar Nano." Kai smiled.

"Hi Sar." Nano nodded.

"Hello. Thank you for taking us in." Sar nodded.

"He….He… He talks!" She gasped.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to mention that. Sar is a talking cat."

"That's amazing!" She gasped.

"It's nothing really." Sar nodded.

"Come on then." Kai laughed. "I want to check on the others."

"Oh yes. Come with me… Or would you like to eat first?"

"Check on them." Kai said determinedly.

"Alright then." She said leading them towards another room. When they walked in they found Syaoran holding Sakura, who was fast asleep, and Fye and Kurogane both knocked out.

"Kai!" Syaoran nodded.

"Hey. Are you guys all alright?"

"Yeah." Syaoran nodded. "The others are still knocked out though." He said looking at the others.

"At least we're all together." Kai laughed.

"Yes." Sar nodded walking over to Kurogane. "You want me to wake him."

"…what did you have in mind Sar?"

"I'll show you." He laughed. Then he jumped on Kurogane's face.

"AHHH!" Kurogane yelled shooting up and sending Sar flying.

"SAR!" Kai yelled catching the cat. "That wasn't very nice." She scolded.

"…..You stupid cat!" Kurogane growled. He then looked around. "Where are we?"

"In the next world." Kai sighed. "A family found us and took us in. They are making food if you guys want to go eat."

"Sounds great." Fye laughed.

"Sure." Kurogane shrugged getting up.

"Syaoran?" Kai asked.

"….. I'll wait till Sakura wakes up." He said looking down at the sleeping girl.

"okay…. Come on guys." Kai smiled. Fye and Kurogane nodded and followed her out into the kitchen/dinning room.

"Ah. You're here." Nano smiled. She place some food down for them.

"Who's that?" Kurogane growled.

"Guys this is Nano. She is one of the people who helped take care of us." Kai introduced. "Nano this is Fye and Kurogane. Syaoran choose to stay with Sakura until she woke up."

"alright. Come and "And I'll go and find that annoying brother of mine."

"Did someone call?" Sauro laughed walking in.

"There you are…. Are you going out?" nano asked looking her brother up and down. He was wearing a sword on his side.

"Yeah… It attacked again…." He said now serious.

"….Be careful." She whispered hugging him.

"I always am." He nodded.

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"Nothing to worry yourselves about right now." Sauro smiled. "Just a little problem in town. I'll be back latter."

"We can help." Syaoran said walking out. Sakura followed him.

"No. You should just rest." He said shaking his head.

"Sauro…" Nano blinked. "Maybe we should…."

"No Nano. I'll be back." He turned and left.

"…." Nano watched him walk out. "Sauro…."

"What is going on?" Kai asked walking over. Sar looked at Nano with sadness in his eyes. "Nano?"

"Come sit down and I'll tell you the sad story of our town….." They all nodded and followed her to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well it started long before I was born…. Or even before my own mother or grandmother for that matter was born…." Nano started. "A woman in our village…. My great great great grandmother, Nano as well was her name, was out by the lake… she was in search of her true love….. he had been missing for a month when she stopped for a rest….

At that point a monster rose from the water of the lake and attacked her. If my great great great grandfather hadn't shown up at that point she would have died…. He shaved her and drove back the monster into the lake. He took her back to the town and they told everyone about the monster….

Nano figured the monster had killed her love Docsu…. So she married the man who had saved her, Tosuon….. Many years passed before anyone had seen the monster…. It slowly attacked the village more and more often… And ever since then it has plagued the village…"

Everyone sat silently. Kai looked out the window. Its terrible that so much sorrow has hit this town….

"Tell me…. This man, Docsu,… Did anyone find out what became of him truly?" Kurogane asked.

"Well uh…. Not exactly…. Everyone figured that he had been eaten since he never returned…" Nano sighed.

"….. Well I think we should go and help." Kurogane said standing up.

"Kurogane…." Kai sighed. "Cant you just rest for a little?"

"No." He said stubbornly picking up his sword. "Hey kid you coming?"

"Yeah." Syaoran said from the door.

"How long have you been there Syaoran?" Kai blinked.

"The whole time." He said calmly.

"Sakura?"

"She's asleep in the other room." He nodded. "Stay here with her please."

"K." She nodded.

"Stay inside Kai." Fye said standing up. "We'll be back soon." He laughed.

"K…" Kai nodded.

The three men then left.

"…What is your relationship with those men?" Nano asked.

"What are you?..." Suddenly she froze. **HELP! PLEASE STOP! **

"Kai?" Nano blinked. "What's wrong?... Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Suddenly there was large screech from outside the house. Nano covered her ears in pain. "It's the monster!"

"I've got to go help him!" Kai screamed running out.

"KAI!" Sar gasped shooting after her.

"KAI!" Nano screamed after her. Then ran following leaving Mokona with Sakura.

"I have to help him!" She called over her shoulders running as she heard the screams for help.

"WHO!" Sar yelled almost keeping pace with her. "Kurogane and Fye will be fine. Lets go back!"

"It's not them I'm worried about!" She cried out speeding up as another screech sounded.

"KAI!" He called losing her.

"I'M COMING!" She yelled. **PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP! **

She burst into a clearing near the lake and paused. She looked around expecting to see a man injured, but instead it was empty. "Wha…."

Suddenly a large creature burst into the clearing. It looked like a giant wet rabbit coated in moss and seaweed. **Please….. Please… Help me…. Please…**

"Its you isn't it…. You're the one I've been hearing…" Kai said taking a step towards it.

**You…. You can understand me?... **

She nodded. "My name is Kai… What is yours?..."

**I am….**

He was interrupted as Souro, Kurogane, Fye, Syaoran, and other men ran up.

"KAI!" Kurogane and Fye gasped seeing her so close to it.

"Kurogane…. Fye… Syaoran…" She blinked looking over at them.

**Please… Protect me….**

"Uh… Don't attack him!" Kai yelled holding her hands out wide in protection.

"That monster has taken control of her! Attack!" A man yelled.

"No!" Kai cried out in protest, but was interrupted as a big fuzzy arm grabbed her and pulled her onto it's back. "AHHHHH!" She screamed holding on tightly.

**I'll protect you… Hang on…**

"FYE! KUROGANE!" Kai screamed, but lost consciousness as she felt them hit the water of the lake.

"KAI!"

"Uh….." Kai moaned sitting up. She felt exhausted and weak. "Fye?..." She glanced around to find herself in a strange little cave.

**Are you okay Kai?**

"Huh?" She glanced over to see the strange creature. "You?..."

**Are you okay?... I'm sorry for kidnapping you but…. You're the only one who understands me and….**

"Its okay." She smiled placing her hand on his furry arm.

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. **Thank you….. You are the first person who's ever been able to understand me….. **He sighed and looked over. **Even my beloved Nano couldn't…..**

"Nano?... Is your name Docsu?"

**Yes…. How did you know?...**

"My new friend Nano's great great great grandmother's love was named that and I…."

**Nano… Oh she so much like my beloved Nano that she was named for…. Oh I wish I could meet her with out being attacked… ** He sighed.

"…I'm sorry…. Tell me… What happened?"

**..It was so long ago….. I was on my way home…. I was going to meet with Nano when…. I stopped by this accursed lake for a rest when a large monster came up…..**

**I was shocked and frozen. It saw me and attacked…. The next thing I knew I was a monster and the old one was gone… **

"Uh…. I'm sorry….." Kai blinked.

**That's only how it began… I tried to go find my love….. When I found her she didn't understand me….. I tried and tried to get her to understand me but….**

"You were attacked…. No one understood that you were under a curse…" He nodded weakly. "Oh…. I'm terribly sorry!" Kai cried hugging him as best as she could.

**…****.I tried over and over again to see her, but every time I was attacked….. I tried to see her even when I knew she was married… But this curse stopped anyone from caring about me…. So I've been waiting in loneliness for this long time…. Kai?" **

Kai had been paying attention but was getting weaker from exhaustion. She slumped forward. **Kai!** She was breathing weakly. **It's the water…. When she came down she must of held her breath…. I have to take her back to the surface but…. They are still up there…. Once I'm sure they are gone….. **He laid her down gently, then curled up around her.


End file.
